verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
USS Maine
Die USS Maine war ein Schlachtschiff II. Ranges (ursprünglich als Panzerkreuzer klassifiziert) der US-Marine unter dem Kommando von Kapitän Charles D. Sigsbee. 1898 explodierte es im Hafen von Havanna, dies gilt als der Anlass für den Spanisch-Amerikanischen Krieg. Geschichte In den Jahren 1897/1898 war die USS Maine zur Wahrung US-amerikanischer Interessen in den Gewässern der damals spanischen Kolonie Kuba eingesetzt. Nach Unruhen in Havanna lief das Schiff in den Hafen der kubanischen Hauptstadt ein und ging in einem von US-Militärs für sicher gehaltenen Hafenabschnitt vor Anker. Aufgrund der Natur ihres Aufenthalts im Sinne der Kanonenbootpolitik und des bereits gespannten Verhältnisses zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten und Spanien war die Maine kriegsmäßig mit dem vollen Bestand an Treibladungen und scharfen Granaten ausgerüstet. Hier explodierte die USS Maine am 15. Februar 1898 um 21:40 Uhr und sank mit zerstörtem Vorschiff auf Grund. Sie riss 266 Mann der Besatzung mit in den Tod. Entgegen der Ansicht der meisten Offiziere des Navy Department, die einen Unfall annahmen, wie er bereits auf den Schiffen New York, Oregon, Philadelphia, Boston, Cincinnati und Atlanta passiert war, ging die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten damals von einem spanischen Terroranschlag mit einer Seemine oder einem Torpedo gegen das Schiff aus. Eine erste Untersuchungskommission im März 1898 erklärte zwar nach der Vernehmung von Zeugen und der Untersuchung des Schiffes, die USS Maine sei durch ein Torpedo zerstört worden, die Zeugen waren jedoch auf Geheimhaltung verpflichtet worden und die Einzelheiten der Untersuchung blieben ebenfalls geheim. Der so genannte "Maine-Zwischenfall" gab den USA den Anlass zum Krieg gegen Spanien (siehe Spanisch-Amerikanischer Krieg). Je nach politischer Ausrichtung gab es seinerzeit in den USA, in Spanien und auf Kuba verschiedene Theorien für die Ursache der Explosion: * Die Maine sei von den Spaniern torpediert worden, um die Kooperation zwischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung und den USA zu stören. * Die Maine sei von der kubanischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung torpediert worden, um die USA zu einem Krieg mit Spanien zu provozieren. * Die Maine sei durch einen Heizkesselbrand, der auf das Munitionsdepot übergriff, explodiert. * Die Maine sei auf Befehl der US-Regierung gesprengt worden, um einen Vorwand für den Krieg mit Spanien zu haben. Eine weitere Untersuchungskommission von US-Marine und Regierung in den Jahren 1911/1912 bestätigte angeblich den Verdacht eines Terroranschlages. (Kurz vor seinem Tod 1976 erklärte ein Ingenieur, der an der Untersuchung beteiligt war, dass alle Explosionslöcher nach außen wiesen.) Zur Untersuchung des Schiffs und zur Bergung der noch im Wrack befindlichen 70 toten Seeleute wurde die Maine im Hafenbecken mit Spundwänden umgeben und trockengelegt. Nach Abschluss der Untersuchungen wurde das Wrack in internationale Gewässer vor Havanna geschleppt und versenkt. Das abgerissene Vorschiff wurde im Laufe der Untersuchungen zerstört. Eine dritte Untersuchungskommission in den Jahren 1974 und 1975 fand nach erneuter Auswertung der 1911/1912 gemachten Fotos und nach Materialtests dann keine Anhaltspunkte mehr für eine Minen- oder Torpedoexplosion. Vielmehr ging man nun von einer inneren Explosion in den vorderen Munitionskammern der Maine aus. Weitere Untersuchungen und Materialexperimente in den Jahren 2000 und 2001 haben diese Annahme schließlich bestätigt. Man geht nun davon aus, dass es im vorderen Kohlebunker zu einer spontanen Selbstentzündung der Kohle kam. Durch diesen über Stunden unentdeckten Brand in dem Kohlebunker wurde das Stahlschott zum daneben liegenden Munitionsbunker so stark erhitzt, dass sich das dort lagernde Schwarzpulver entzündete und die dort ebenfalls deponierten Granaten zur Explosion brachte. Dies führte zur Explosion weiterer, benachbarter Munitionskammern und somit zum Totalverlust der Maine. Noch 1987 benutzte der US-Präsident Ronald Reagan in einer Rede vor US-Kadetten den alten Kriegsruf von 1898: "Remember the Maine" - Denkt an die Maine. Literatur * Philip Sheldon Foner: The Spanish-Cuban-American War and the Birth of American Imperialism 1895-1902. 2 Bände. New York/London 1972 (sehr detaillierte Untersuchung mit vielen Quellen besonders aus US-amerikanischen Archiven) * Hyman George Rickover: How the Battleship ''Maine was destroyed.'' Washington 1976 Weblinks * Department of the Navy - Naval Historical Center - USS Maine * What Really Sank the Maine Category:Schiffsunglück Category:19. JahrhundertCategory:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika